That's Entertainment
"That's Entertainment" is the first episode of the first season and the series premiere of Hazbin Hotel. It premiered on YouTube on October 28, 2019. Summary Follow Charlie,the princess of Hell, as she pursues her seemingly impossible goal of rehabilitating demons to peacefully reduce overpopulation in her kingdom. After a yearly extermination imposed by angels, She opens a hotel in hopes that patients will be "checking out" into Heaven. While most of Hell mocks her goal, her devoted partner, Vaggie, and their first test subject, adult film-star Angel Dust, stick by her side. When a powerful entity known as the "Radio Demon" reaches out to Charlie to assist her in her endeavors, her crazy dream is given a chance to become a reality. Plot TBA Characters * Charlie * Vaggie * Angel Dust * Alastor * Husk * Niffty * Sir Pentious * Egg Bois * Cherri Bomb * Katie Killjoy * Tom Trench * Razzle and Dazzle * Travis * Crymini (cameo) * Baxter (cameo) * Mimzy (cameo) * Lucifer (cameo) * Lilith (portraits/mentioned) * Vox (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Valentino (cameo) Cast *Jill Harris - Charlie **Elsie Lovelock - Charlie's singing voice *Monica Franco - Vaggie *Michael Kovach - Angel Dust *Edward Bosco - Alastor **Gabriel C. Brown - Alastor's singing voice *Stamper - Sir Pentious *Mick Lauer - Husk *Michelle Marie - Niffty *Krystal LaPorte - Cherri Bomb *Faye Mata - Katie Killjoy *Joshua Tomar - Tom Trench *Joe Gran - The Egg Bois *Maxwell Atoms - Pickpocket/Audience Member/Cameraman *Don Darryl Rivera - Travis *James Monroe Iglehart - Bar Patron *Dave Capdevielle - Alastor's Microphone *Amin Elgarch - Screams *Perry Hull - Audience/Razzle and Dazzle's Backup Vocals Additional Voices *Maxwell Atoms *Sara Fisher *Raymond Hernandez *Vivienne Medrano *Xander Mobus Video HAZBIN HOTEL (PILOT) Trivia * This is the pilot episode of Hazbin Hotel. * This episode has three musical numbers: "I'm Always Chasing Rainbows" and "Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow" (both of which are sung by Charlie), and "Alastor's Reprise", (which is sung by Alastor). * The pilot is 30 minutes long. * Vivziepop confirmed in her Vivzie Stream #4 live stream that the Pilot is technically a little over 30 minutes, but the pilot is 30 minutes long. * According to Vivziepop in her Vivzie Stream #5 live stream, there was originally a Nazi joke in the original draft of the Pilot, but they cut it because they "didn't want to go there". * Vivziepop confirmed in her Vivzie Stream #9 live stream that fans are able to see the Pilot for free. * Selective scenes that are shown in the released clips will also be re-worked and redone upon both request by Vivziepop and the will of the animators, to help improve the quality of the pilot. Some animators, such as Ashley Nichols, have made streams or posts showing their progress or comparison with their old take on their shots. Also, as this is the master composition, additional sound effects were added to the scenes that were released that didn't have any such as Alastor having tap-dancing shoes sounds whenever he walks and some scores were replaced such as the bar scene. Other animators, such as selective Helluva illumine, were also included for the final composition to fix any final revisions. * A clip of Dan Backslide from "The Dover Boys" is shown on one of the bar's TV screens in the pilot. ** Coincidentally, Vivienne did a Dan Backslide shot for the Dover Boys Reanimate Collab, which was hosted by Hazbin cleanup artist Josh Palmer. * The white sprinkles shown in Razzle and Dazzle's pink donut is a direct reference to the infamous LOSS minimalist meme from Ctrl+Alt+Del. That reference was implanted by animator Ashley Nichols.https://twitter.com/AshNicholsArt/status/1189020531325976576 * During the 666 news, the screen showing Sir Pentious in hipster skateboard attire is a direct reference to 30 Rock episode "The Tuxedo Begins". * The puppy that Charlie was cuddling in the "Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow" musical number is a caricature of storyboard artist Perry Hull's dog. That particular scene was drawn by Hull himself.https://twitter.com/perryhull/status/1189297074111762432 Gallery :Main article: That's Entertainment/Gallery References Category:Episodes